This invention relates to transversely inter-locking structural members which form a grid system. More particularly, this invention relates to the design of the interlocking members of such a grid system which may be used to depend a false ceiling from the main structure of a building and for the displacement and retention of sealing panels or sections within the grid.
Suspended ceilings are widely used today in many types of buildings. Typically, the support members are attached to suspension wires which are depended from the building structure. The transverse members are then inserted into the support members to form the grid system of the suspended ceiling.
Certain desirable characteristics for such a system, such as inexpensive manufacture of component parts, ease of assembly, high pull-out strength, and ease of disassembly, have been found to be difficult to incorporate within a single design. A design which provides for ease of assembly, often suffers from low pull-out strength and other operational deficiencies. A design which provides for ease of assembly coupled with high performance characteristics often will suffer from expensive manufacture of the component parts and an inability to disassemble the grid. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a design for an inter-locking grid system, which system exhibits the characteristics of inexpensive manufacture of the component parts, ease of assembly, high performance characteristics, (including high pullout strength and sufficient rigidity) and disassembly potential. In addition, because the work space within which the ceilings must be hung may often be limited, it would also be desirable for the connection between the grid members to be accomplished with a minimum of movement of the individual grid members. Finally, of course, the resultant grid system should be attractive as it will be visible to the room occupants.